In general, a power supply is composed of a power switch component (such as a power transistor, a power diode, etc.), an electrical energy storage, and a filter component (such as an inductor, a capacitor, a transformer, a choke coil, etc.), and a detection and control component. Thereby, the voltage or current is adjusted (switched and rectified) by the detection and control component to control the power switch component. The electric energy storage and the filter component provide the required filtering and temporary electrical energy storage for converting the electric energy. However, during the power conversion, part of the energy supplied from the power supply is converted into heat energy. The heat energy is concentrated in the power transistor.
The demand for power supplies used for industrial is extremely large. The power supply is mounted to a chassis through a rack. A general business gathers power supplies and servers in a computer room to facilitate management. The power supplies and the servers are running all day long. Therefore, the heat dissipation of the power supplies is particularly important. For the convenience of management and space saving, the casing for the rack-type power inverter usually adopts a common industrial standard, its width is fixed at 19 inches, height in U units (1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 mm). The standard casings are usually 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, and others. In general, at the same power, the power inverter composed of a power switch component, a power storage, and a filter component, and a detection and control component needs better heat dissipation conditions, so it is necessary to use a larger casing, such as a casing of 3 U or more.
However, the input voltage of the above power supply is usually limited to 220V or 380V. The industry develops a general-purpose power supply of 180-460V. However, because the power supply needs more electronic components and is larger in size and the condition for heat dissipation is more strict, it often results in poor heat dissipation
The reason is that the internal space of the casing is small and the electronic components block the wind blowing of the fan, which cannot provide a smooth heat dissipation path. As a result, the heat dissipation of the power transistors disposed at the rear is poor. The power supply may stop running or fail or be damaged due to overheating. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.